Andrew T. Chandler
Andrew T. "Andy" Chandler (born May 4, 1979 in Victoria, Texas, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Cooler in Dragon Ball. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Acqua of the Back, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2014) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Dennis Aiblinger (ep23), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Yamanaka (ep26) *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Kouji Yokomizo (ep3), Mr. Ooshima (ep5), Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005) - Kaoru (ep2), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Mac (ep4), Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Sonny (ep5) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2008) - Hotel Clerk (ep3), Narrator, Rilldo *Dragon Ball Z (????) - Spopovich *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Tanaka *Fairy Tail (2016) - Scorpio *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004) - Bald (ep5) *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007) - Barkeep, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Lord Gremory (ep8) *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Kuroto (ep8), Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Edgar, Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Jiro *Karneval (2014) - Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Mad Bad Bull (ep4) *Level E (2012) - Iwata, Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Kai Kurigasa *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Kai Kurigasa (ep3) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2015) - Absalom, Big Pan, Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Eastedge *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Eastedge, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2007) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Minato (ep16), Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Nord (ep4) *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Sakamoto (ep7) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Alpha, Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Cherubim *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Bakken, Byakko, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Narrator *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Big Pan 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Rookie Driver *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (2002) - Cooler *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) - Meta Cooler *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Ian Kamp *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Scorpio *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Raul *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012) - DJ Tanner, Marauder Scattershot, Sandman, Torque Advertising *RoadKill (2003) - Additional Voices *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Cooler *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Cooler *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Cooler *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Cooler, Meta-Cooler *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Cooler *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Cooler *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Cooler, Meta-Cooler, Spopovich *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Cooler *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Spopovich *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Cooler *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Meta-Cooler Core *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Bald *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Brigadier General Mudi Nemda *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Paulie Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2020. Category:American Voice Actors